Made For Me
by ArcaneSecret
Summary: Graphic lemony content, M Readers only please. This story picks up when Edward leaves Bella at the beginning of New Moon. He returns to find that she is no longer his and leaves at her request. He returns 10 years later to start his life again and finds passion and drama. This story is not for fans of the Edward/Bella pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**If you are a Edward/Bella pairing fan - Do not read this fanfic because I guarantee it will upset you. This fanfic depicts a scenario where Edward is not destined to be with Bella. I give Bella a happy ending so no worries there. We will see with Edward. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight - it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 1**

Edward didn't know how he would feel when he saw her again. Her physical appearance will have changed in the last ten years, but he knew her heart would still be the same. Bella would always be the self sacrificing, loving and wonderful person he had always known her to be. He stayed away from her all of these years to give her a chance to rebuild her life. She had asked him to do so and he felt he owed her that after what he did.

Edward had, unknowingly, completely broken Bella's spirit although that wasn't his intention when he left her. He strongly felt he was doing the right thing by leaving. He believed that everything dangerous that had happened to her was a direct result of what he was.

He found that he couldn't stay away from her for long and a few months later he returned to Forks, ready to beg her to take him back. He was ready to do anything, even give her the one thing she had begged him for - immortality.

When Edward did return, he was too late. Jacob Black, Bella's childhood friend and local shape shifter, had already taken his place in her heart. Edward had left a huge void that the wolf found easy to fill. Bella turned to Jacob and found the love Edward had denied her. Jacob was there for her in the darkest hour of her life and that fact cemented their relationship.

True to his animalistic character, Jacob was ready to kill Edward in order to keep possession of Bella. Edward was up for that fight but once he realized how badly he had damaged Bella, he backed off.

Edward realized that the love she felt for Jacob was not the same as she had for him. It was safer, more suited to the fragility of her mind. Jacob had imprinted on Bella during those first few weeks and because of this Edward knew that Jacob would never leave her. He would always be there to protect her and defend her to the death. He realized that this Bella was no longer his; his Bella had died when he left and in her place was this new person who no longer wanted him or the immortal life she had previously desired. With this realization came his decision to try and let Bella go.

Edward was glad that Bella had agreed to meet him alone despite Jacob's vehement protests. He needed to have some sort of closure and he would never forget those last few tortuous moments with her. He could smell Jacob all over her; he had definitely marked her as his once he imprinted on her. Venom filled his mouth; at that moment Edward hated Jacob for taking Bella at her most vulnerable time. In the few short months she was here without Edward, Jacob took her love, her virginity and her life as his own.

Edward still loved Bella in the same way; he wanted her as he always had. The difference in her confounded him but he knew why she had changed.

Edward held two medical degrees but he really didn't need them to know that the psychological blow he had dealt Bella was life changing for her. In order to prevent herself from going insane, he knew she had to completely let go of any love she had felt for him. Her fragile human mind could not handle the trauma she had undergone when he left. Her survival instinct kicked in when Jacob offered his life to her and she gladly went into his arms.

_This is my fault, I was the one who screwed up and lost the love of my life._

Edward could see by her peaceful expression that she was happy with Jacob and he could hear it in her voice when she gently asked him to let her live her life in peace. Looking into Jacob's thoughts, Edward saw that that her love was returned; the imprint phenomenon ensured this.

Edward did as she so sweetly asked and left her once again. He fell into a deep depression for the first couple of years to which he almost succumbed; however with love and support from his family, he was able to find his way.

After a while, Alice began sending Edward regular updates and each time she told him that Bella was pregnant with yet another of Jacob's children, any small, pathetic hope he still harbored of having a life with her would fade a little more. They say time heals all wounds and so it began to be for Edward Cullen.

Now, after 10 years, Edward was ready to return to his family. After the initial two year depression, he managed to make the next eight productive. He had finally decided to officially become a physician like his father, Carlisle. Edward became a cardiologist and with Carlisle's assistance, he landed a job with the clinic and hospital in Forks. He was determined to rebuild his own life and half hoped that Bella would at least allow him to be her friend. He couldn't help but smile when he wondered how Jacob will feel about that.

Could Edward be just a friend to Bella? Even now, he could feel a strong connection to her. He hoped that he could deal with it and look at her with a different sort of love. He needed to see her and resolve the confusing feelings. This was to be one of the first issues he dealt with once he arrived home.

As he turned into the long driveway that led up to his family's home, he couldn't help but feel that he was back where he belonged. It was good to see the familiar house with its beautiful architecture and through the windows Edward could see his family waiting for him. Except for the occasional vacation in which they would all get together in Europe, he hadn't seen them for any extended period of time in the last decade.

Edward's mother, Esme, was the first to reach the car, wrapping her arms around his neck before he could say anything to her. The look on her face confirmed that he had stayed away much too long.

"Oh Edward, it is so good to have you back!" Esme whispered softly into his ear.

His family gathered around him, each welcoming him back in their own individual ways.

"Emmett, you can stop now." The incessant pounding on his back was getting annoying.

"Oh sorry dude, hey it's good to have my hunting buddy back." Emmett was grinning widely.

Carlisle was beaming his approval of Edward's return and the fact that he had decided to officially become a physician.

"I am very proud of you son."

"There will be no living with him now." murmured Rosalie, a hint of a smile on her lips. She was secretly very happy to have him home; she missed their bantering.

Edward heard Jasper's sincere thoughts as he welcomed him home. Edward embraced both he and Alice together.

"It's good to be back with you guys." He could feel the love emanating from them all.

_Yes, it is good to be back._

The family made their way up to the house and into the brightly lit kitchen. There were flowers everywhere, no doubt Alice's doing.

Edward really only had one thing on his mind at this point.

"I want to talk to Bella; I'll need her number."

Everyone's mind went blank for a split second then he only heard confusion coming from most of them.

"Actually, I was going to invite Bella and the kids over to play. Perhaps you can talk to her then." Alice's cheerful voice announced.

"Is Jacob going to approve of that?" Edward's voice was incredulous, how could Alice think that Jacob would allow his children to come to a den of vampires?

"Oh, Bella is quite stubborn when it comes to what she wants and so far Jacob has had no problem with it. They come over all the time which is why Esme designed a play area for them in the back. Come see it."

Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back door.

Esme's face lit up as they proceeded out to the backyard area. A full set of state-of-the-art, brightly colored playground equipment was spread out in an area Edward knew had previously been wooded. There was secure chain link fencing around the entire area, small child sized picnic tables mixed with adult sized and a two story blue playhouse to the right towards the back. There was an automatic cover installed that was obviously used on rainy days so they children could still play. It looked like a children's paradise.

Then it hit him that Bella and her family were an integral part of his family's life.

"They spend lots of time here." Esme was almost apologetic.

At first he didn't know what to think. He knew they all loved Bella and of course they wouldn't have cut her or her children out of their lives. It made sense.

"I think it's great." He said and meant it. He was already wondering if Bella's children looked like her.

"I'll go call her." Alice danced her way inside.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with this son?" Carlisle was concerned for him as always.

"Yea, I want to see Bella, I need to talk with her. Meeting the children will be a little strange, but I want to do it. "

Edward still wondered if he had done the right thing in leaving her alone all of these years. He had to know if she was happy, he had to talk to her.

Sometime later, they heard a vehicle pulling up in the driveway. Alice flew down the stairs and out the door before any of them could move. Edward paused at the bay window, looking out at the green SUV as it came to a stop.

_Well, this is it_, he told himself and went out to meet Bella's family.

*************** Please Review **********


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight - it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

At first glance, Bella looked exactly the same, but when she turned to embrace Alice, Edward saw the maturity in her face. She was more womanly now and he could see she was obviously pregnant. He heard the baby's heartbeat, a little thrumming noise, strong and steady.

There was something else too, something that he knew she had never possessed before. She walked and talked with the confident air of a person who was happy and secure. He tried to touch her mind but it was closed to him as it had always been.

Bella walked directly towards Edward and promptly encased him in a hug. He clung to her, his face in her hair, drinking in the familiar sweet scent. It was different somehow than he remembered, not as alluring, rather more warm and comfortable. He could feel her soft abdomen pressing into him and the old protective feelings surged forward. He hugged her close, rejoicing in the moment.

"Edward, it's good to see you, it's been so long." Her deep chocolate brown eyes were smiling, matching the one on her sweet mouth.

All he could do was stare at her and drink in her essence.

She kissed him gently on the cheek and then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the children who were giving the rest of the family hugs.

"Edward, these are my children. This is Anya, Cole, Jesse and this little one hiding behind my leg is Skye."

Edward looked at her beautiful children with their exotic eyes and skin. Even though Jacob's influence was plain in their heritage, all of them had Bella's sweet features.

He noticed that little Cole was edging off towards the playground so he made a quick speech.

"Good to meet you kids. Why don't you guys go out to the playground with Rosalie and Alice while I talk to your Mom?"

The three older children starting running towards the playground, shrieking with delight with Alice close behind them. Rosalie followed, carrying little Skye.

"I'll go get some snacks ready for the kids Bella. I've been baking cookies for two days." Esme smiled and left them alone.

Bella led Edward over to one of the tables under the trees. As they sat down, she looked at him and asked, "How are you Edward?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing but it's obvious."

Bella's face was glowing, a peaceful smile on her face.

"I'm happy, I can't even imagine my life differently." she said as she rubbed her rounded stomach and looked out towards the kids.

Bella then looked him straight in the eyes, willing him to open his heart to her.

"Are _you_ happy Edward?"

He was at a loss for words; what exactly did she want him to say?

"Well, I'm a cardiologist now, so I did do something with my life. Carlisle is ecstatic; we'll be working together at the hospital.

"That's great! I know the local senior population will fall in love with you." Bella smiled widely.

"Yeah and I missed my family, I feel like I'm ready to be back with them."

"I know they all missed you too. Especially Esme."

Edward nodded, looking away towards the playground.

"Edward, in the last ten years, did you meet anyone you would like to spend your life with?"

"If you mean a love interest, no, I haven't. I didn't even look. To be honest, one of the first things I wanted to do once I returned was to see you."

Bella sighed and said, "I still love you Edward, you are an important part of my past and I hope my family's future. There were painful times but I know it's worked out for the best. I'm exactly where I should be. I want everything to be okay between us. I want you to always be my friend, my children's friend. I know it's a lot to ask and I won't expect anything if it's going to be too painful for you. I'll understand if you can't be there for us."

Bella's eyes searched Edward's face; her hands were clinched together on the tabletop.

"Am I being selfish?"

Edward thought about what she said for a moment, accessing his feelings for this new Bella. He realized that this is what he came back for; he wanted to be in Bella's life not as her lover, but as her friend and now, her children's friend.

"This is exactly what I came back for Bella. I realize that you and I are not the same people we once were. I can see you have a very happy life with Jacob and your children. I love you enough to want that for you. I promise you that I will always be here for you and your children."

One of Bella's hands covered his as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Edward, that means so much to me. I want you to find someone to share your life with too. You deserve to be happy."

"I don't know if I will ever find what you have. Now that I know you're happy it gives me peace and has allowed me to forgive myself for what I did to you."

"Edward, what happened in the past is not important. As I said, I feel that this was my destiny; it has worked out the way it should for Jacob and I. I want you to be happy too. I know you can find love Edward. Please promise you will at least keep your heart open."

Edward chuckled at her serious look and slightly wrinkled brow, then straightened to a more serious look when she frowned deeper at him.

"Okay, yes, I'll keep my heart open."

Bella nodded and settled back in her chair. Edward regarded her peaceful countenance for a moment.

"It's good to see you're safe and cared for. Looks like Jacob has done a good job doing just that."

Bella smiled widely and squeezed his hand.

"I'm so happy Edward."

As they both looked out towards the children in the playground, something deep inside Edward slowly began to heal. He physically felt the process happening and as they sat there together holding hands, a new bond was formed between them. A bond of friendship that he would honor until the end of her and her children's lives.

"_Just got back and already trying to steal my girl?" _

Edward had scented Jacob's approach and heard his thoughts long before he entered the clearing. He didn't let go of Bella's hand though; let him think what he wanted.

"Hey Bells."

Bella jumped up and threw her arms around Jacob's waist. Edward could only smile and deal with the jealousy he felt watching the display of affection between the two. He didn't feel this way because he didn't want to see them together because he was positive now that Bella belonged with Jacob.

Edward realized that he wanted what they had. He wanted someone to share_ his _life with. It seemed more important to him now that he saw how happy Bella was.

He watched as Jacob tenderly kissed Bella, rubbing her lower back.

"How are ya feeling Bells?"

"Perfect Jake, Edward and I were going over some stuff."

"Uh huh, that's great."

Jacob's face did not reflect the gentleness of his statement to her as he looked over the top of her head at Edward.

_So you came back bloodsucker. _Jacob's sneering voice was in his head.

Edward ignored the slur.

"Hello Jacob. You have a wonderful family, congratulations."

"Yeah, it's great, all a man could ever want."

Jacob was rubbing it in. Edward knew he was still harboring resentment after all these years. He guessed that Jacob didn't realize how deeply Bella's love was for him because if he did, he wouldn't be so insecure.

Edward decided not to rise to the bait.

"Yes, you really are a lucky guy, your children are beautiful." Edward said with as much sincerity he could muster.

"Yeah, thanks."

Jacob then turned back to Bella, probably to kiss her again so Edward turned and walked back up to the house. There was a churning feeling in his stomach and he felt like he needed a break from all the emotion. Plus, the images in Jacob's mind were getting pretty disturbing.

"See you later Edward." Bella called out to me.

He raised a hand to acknowledge her without turning back.

_I'm warning you; don't get too fucking close bloodsucker. This is _my_ family._

Edward just shook his head and kept walking. Jacob's insecurity demonstrated that he really didn't know what he had in Bella. Edward almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Once in the house, Edward went to the piano and ran his hands lovingly over the keys. He started playing one of his mother's favorite pieces and he felt her hands briefly on his shoulders before she left him alone.

_We have all missed you so much Edward. You are such an important part of this family. Please don't leave us again; you need us just as much as we need you._

Esme's voice in his mind was gentle, soothing. He was truly glad to be home. Esme was right, he needed to be here.

As he continued playing, the end of each piece led into another and he let the music flow through him as he thought over the events that had just taken place.

Bella was happy and at peace and he realized that he was right not to take her life when she asked him all those years ago. Her destiny was to be who she was right now.

He did see a potential problem with Jacob Black.

Edward smiled to himself. The wolf was so insecure.

_Bella looks at him like she used to look at me except with a more mature, stable kind of love that will last for the rest of their lives. Someday maybe he'll realize how lucky he really is._

Edward finally put his Bella to rest and his thoughts turned to his own life. For the first time in ten years he felt like he could look forward to the next day. He was actually excited to start his job at the Forks clinic and hospital. Since he was the only cardiologist in an area where there the senior populace was high, he would most likely stay very busy.

_That's good, I want to stay busy._

The music swept him up and away and he didn't even hear the little one beside him until she spoke.

"I can play the piano too."

This was Anya, Bella's oldest child. Her small voice reminded him of Bella's; she had the same gentle tone.

Edward stopped playing for a moment and asked her if she wanted to play something. She nodded and hopped up on the bench beside him.

He quickly searched her mind and marveled how she felt no fear from his family. Bella's children were totally at ease with creatures that could so easily kill them. Bella's trust in their love for her family was absolute.

Anya's tiny hands began to cover the keys with a skill that belied her age. She played the theme from Beauty and the Beast without a mistake. Edward was really surprised at her talent.

"Anya, that was really very good."

"Thank you Edward, I practice every day. I want to be a pianist when I grow up." Her little face was all lit up, her chocolate brown eyes so much like Bella's.

"Well, if you keep going like that, you might make it before you grow up." Edward smiled his most dazzling smile and was rewarded with one even more dazzling than his own could ever be.

"Come on Anya, cookies!" they heard Esme calling from the kitchen.

Anya hopped down, tripped on the carpet and fell on her little knees. Edward quickly scooped her up and set her on her feet.

"I'm always tripping. Daddy says I'm just like Mama." She said to him with a solemn face.

"He's right Anya, and you are really lucky that you're like her. Your Mom is one of the best people I know."

Anya rewarded him with another big smile, then turned and skipped into the kitchen, only slightly tripping near the doorway.

Edward chuckled to himself. Who would have thought that trait to be genetic?

Smiling, he continued his concert.

*************** Please Review **************


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: The mature content starts with this chapter. This story is about Edward and his search for passion and a companion. So consider yourself warned just in case any readers tend to be a bit on the proper side. Actually in that case those readers might want to skip the entire story. ;o)**

**That said, I want to say a huge thank you to rayo1521 and Slinkiee for their reviews. The fact that you are enjoying the story makes me want to write faster. Tell your friends, I love feedback and I welcome constructive criticism.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight - it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 3**

Edward's position as the area's only cardiologist was turning out to be quite a bit of fun for him. The humans that he saw on a regular basis were mainly seniors and he really enjoyed interacting with them.

He usually had a pretty good idea of what was going on with a patient's heart since he could discover symptoms they often initially kept from him out of stubbornness simply by reading their minds. He could hear the abnormal rhythm of their cardiac systems so he usually had a pretty good idea of what tests to order for them as well.

Patients who at first were taciturn usually opened up after a one-on-one talk coupled with one of his "dazzling" smiles. He could pretty much get them to agree to anything after that. Most of his female patients fancied themselves in love with him, and the men ended up trusting him more than they did their families.

Edward guessed that it sounded like cheating but it really made treating them so much easier and enjoyable. He was able to catch major issues, avoiding heart attacks and giving them more time with their families. He felt good about being able to make a difference.

He could finally see why Carlisle enjoys working with humans. He felt as though he was doing something positive with his existence and he really needed that sort of validation at this point in his life.

Edward had limited his office hours to three days a week with emergency appointments as needed. This suited the volume of his clientele and to fill his days, he began working with Carlisle at the hospital emergency room. This was not always as enjoyable as his practice. The patients were varied and there were often trauma cases where blood could not be avoided. As the weeks passed, he found himself getting more and more desensitized to the gore they often came in contact with.

He was fortunate to have quite a bit of free time to work on his music but even so, he found himself thinking about what Bella and he had discussed. He did want to find someone to spend time with but the choices were pretty limited in Forks.

There was one human woman that had an interest in him. She was a realtor named Tyra Spencer that was new to the area and would probably not stay around long. She let Edward know she was interested by "accidentally" bumping into him at various locations around town. The bank, the gas station, the local shops.

She went so far as to make an appointment with him telling him that her heart "fluttered" once in a while. Edward could tell from the rhythm of her heart she did not have an issue however he ordered the tests for her as a precaution. While in the examination room, she began to slide her blouse off her shoulder while his back was turned and Edward, reading her mind, chose that moment to quickly open the door and call the nurse in.

His nurse Mary was a wise old soul who saw the woman for what she was as soon as she walked in the office.

"Now, now Miss Spencer, there is no need to take off your blouse. Looks like Dr. Cullen has already ordered some tests for you." She told the flustered young woman as she helped button her blouse.

Edward smiled his goodbye and made a quick exit leaving the red faced woman to his smirking nurse. He could hear her angry thoughts as he walked to his office.

Edward knew without a doubt he did not want to get romantically involved with a human again. He would never be able to change them or as an alternative, watch them grow old and die.

What options did that leave him? He would have to find another vampire that he was attracted to. He thought about the coven in Alaska; Irina and her sisters were beautiful but he only felt sisterly affection for them. The other vampires he had met in his travels evoked no emotion whatsoever.

Edward sighed and turned to the computer to enter the test orders for his most recent patient.

Bella's new baby was another boy that Bella insisted on naming Jacob Jr. She had told Edward that the original plan was to have six children and even though they still had one more to go, just in case the next was a girl, she wanted at least one named after her husband.

_If Jacob only knew how lucky he is._

In the first few months Edward was back, Jacob's attitude towards him didn't change much. He never accompanied Bella and the children to the house and he always sent Seth over when there were any messages from the wolf pack.

In the beginning when they would cross paths in town, Jacob's thoughts were full of expletives and obnoxious arrogance. There were times when Edward would have liked to tear his throat out but since Bella and the kids obviously needed him, he decided to ignore Jacob's pathetic attempts at threatening him. Edward went out of his way to avoid the wolf whenever he could.

Jacob never displayed his true feelings in front of Bella or the children. Edward could tell by reading his thoughts that he was afraid that Bella would resent the fact he hated him.

_He hates me because he feels I'm still a threat to his relationship with Bella. Idiot._

At the area's midsummer fire festival Jacob was actually outwardly cordial while they all enjoyed the evening's fire works and each other's company. He seemed to forget Edward was there, concentrating on Bella. His thoughts were quite explicit, which was usual when he was with her. As much as Edward tried, he could not escape the graphic pictures his thoughts were churning out. Bella's face lit with ecstasy while Jacob pleasured her. Her soft round body arching as Jacob rode her. Bella pleasuring Jacob, her mouth loving him thoroughly.

Edward shook his head and quickly moved far away from them in order to help block the images that made him more aware of the growing ache inside him.

After that weekend, Edward noticed whenever he ran into Jacob, his thoughts, although not overly friendly, were not hostile. Something had changed but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Edward asked Bella about it on one of her visits to the house with the kids.

"Jacob was thinking I had no idea about his jealousy of you. I've known about it for a long time but I couldn't figure out what to do. I talked with Rosalie and she gave me some really great suggestions."

Her cheeks blushed a becoming pink as she explained in a rated G way how she handled the task of proving to Jacob that she no longer felt 'that way' about Edward.

Edward then realized what Jacob's thoughts at the festival were all about.

_Lucky Jacob._

Edward was happy for Bella, but again felt the now very familiar surge of emptiness from within. He thought maybe he needed to go away for a while and just get away from all that was familiar. Even as the thought occurred to him, he knew he couldn't leave his family again.

Summer turned into Fall and Edward avoided the Fall festival since it was likely Jacob would be there with his family. He wasn't about to be assaulted with lustful images involving Bella again.

The inevitable cold rain signaled that Winter was upon them and Edward acutely felt the change in the air. Actually it was more of an intuition of something about to happen, an impression of excitement tinged with uncertainty. He couldn't explain it.

He asked Alice if she had any visions lately and she hummed loudly to herself, blocking him out of her mind and shook her head, quickly zipping out the door and into her car. Edward watched her drive away and shook his head. Alice was always a bit strange.

Carlisle received a phone call late on a Friday night from a vampire who wanted to discuss moving to the area. It was well known in the vampire world that the Cullens had claimed the area as their own so permission from the coven was needed for any vampire to settle there. Since the Quileute wolf pack also needed to give their consent, Carlisle asked the wolf pack leader to allow the vampire to come into the area for a meeting. He had let them know that this vampire had the same feeding habits as the Cullen clan did so was not a threat to the community.

"We'll be the judge of whether he is a threat or not." Jacob growled when Sam told him of the request.

"Have the area surrounded just in case."

Jacob had taken his rightful place as Wolf Alpha of the Quileute wolf pack. Sam had stepped down without a challenge however continued to lend his maturity and wisdom to his leader as second in command. Both would be attending the meeting that was set for the very next day.

Edward was determined to not to do anything that could possibly destroy the shaky peace between Jacob and himself. For Bella's sake, he thought perhaps he should skip the meeting and then the family could fill him in later on what had transpired. He asked Carlisle for advice.

"Jasper will be in the room, controlling the emotional temperature Edward. I don't want you to feel as though you cannot be comfortable in your own home. All should be fine but if Jacob does say anything to you, either out loud or silently, please ignore him."

"Maybe I can let you all conduct the meeting and join you once it's over; when the wolves leave. I don't want to take any chances that Jacob may decide to go off on me. It's happened in the past and Jacob is still insecure."

"That's fine son, if you feel that you would be more comfortable. The meeting will not last long and after Jacob and Sam leave, we can all visit with our guest."

Edward had remodeled his room to include a desk and more book shelves. He often used this area to review patient cases. While the meeting was taking place, he went over patient files. He was completely engrossed in one of his favorite patient's test results when he heard Alice's voice in his head.

_Edward, come on down here._

_After giving me the silent treatment for 2 weeks, now she talks to me._

With a sigh, he closed the file on his desk and headed downstairs.

Edward scented that Jacob and Sam were still in the house. Why would Alice call him? She knew he wanted to wait until they had left before joining the family.

Edward stood at the top of the stairs to wait for them to leave. He then saw the visiting vampire and froze. It was a female. She was the most exquisite woman, vampire or human, he had ever set eyes on. She was very small in stature, just a bit taller than Alice. Her pale skin set off the array of shiny black tresses that seem to float around her lovely face as she said her goodbyes to Jacob and Sam in the foyer. It wasn't her looks that had him transfixed though. There was an ambience surrounding her, something so powerful that his stomach clinched to bear the brunt of it.

He vaguely heard Jacob and Sam's thoughts and saw that they were also enamored by this gorgeous creature.

The door closed behind the two shape shifters and the lovely vampire turned to look up at Edward. Her smile hit him like a boulder to his middle. His jaw dropped and suddenly Alice was beside him closing his mouth with one finger.

"Edward, come meet Kadence."

He floated down the stairs towards her; he couldn't even feel his feet touching the steps.

"Kadence, this is my brother, Edward. Edward, this is Kadence; Kady for short."

_I knew you would like her. _Alice was smirking. She bounced away leaving them alone.

Edward recovered somewhat and stuck his hand out towards the lovely creature standing in front of him with her own mouth slightly ajar.

Edward was sure he was shaking from head to toe.

"It's good to meet you Kadence." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Edward gave her a shaky, but dazzling smile, hoping to regain some of his composure. He saw that her mouth was open as well and as she took his hand in a firm grip, her eyes never left his.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you too Edward. Where have you been? You weren't at the meeting."

Her voice was so sweet, so musical to his ears. Her scent was alluring; he had a sudden urge to take her in his arms. It was torture just to stand there and pretend he didn't want to touch her again. What the hell was going on?

"I had some work to do and one of the shape shifters and I aren't the best of friends." He tried not to let the intense emotion he was feeling show in his voice.

Kadence and Edward continued to stare into each other's eyes for a moment longer, neither of them saying a word and it dawned on Edward that he could try and read her mind to see what she was all about. He reached out gently to touch her thoughts and was suddenly shoved out. He blinked a few times at the savageness of the mental force.

"Was that YOU?" She looked angry with her hands on her hips.

Okay, she was beautiful AND she had gifts.

"I'm so sorry, it's become such a habit, and I didn't realize you could shield your thoughts." Edward tried to explain.

"I don't normally have to but I guess I will now. You need to know that it's rude to go into someone's mind without their permission." Kadence said as she frowned at him.

Without another word she turned away and went into the library where everyone had now assembled.

Edward followed slowly, feeling like a whipped puppy.

_How could this vampire have this effect on me? What is going on?_

His stomach was churning. He had never felt this way before, never had these types of thoughts before. He wanted to grab her, run up to his room, throw her on the bed and make love to her. No, not make love. He wanted to fuck her. Just fuck her hard, no romantic crap. Just raw sex.

_What in the hell is wrong with me? _

A graphic scene of what her naked body would look and feel like as he drove into her quickly ran through his mind. He felt himself harden which was something he hadn't felt in years. He took a few moments to get himself under control before entering the room.

Edward thought about the vampire's reaction to his trying to read her mind. He hated that he made her angry and felt an unreasonable need to make it right with her. He entered the library and stood behind a chair forcing his eyes to stay away from her.

Jasper gave him a quizzical look as he stood there.

_You alright Edward?_

Edward gave him a quick nod. Jasper's eyes went back and forth from Edward to Kadence, feeling their intense emotions. Realizing what was going on, he smirked and focused on Carlisle.

Edward could barely contain himself as Carlisle ran over the events of the meeting. Kadence could stay in the area. The shape shifters were convinced that since her feeding habits were identical to the Cullens; she posed no threat to the area population. The references she had provided to Carlisle were impeccable. She was well known amongst the vampire community and was a trusted ally to many covens. She planned on buying a property not far from Forks further up in the mountains where she would set up a studio.

It didn't surprise Edward to hear she was an artist; it fit. He learned as Carlisle talked that she had sold several pieces both in the USA and in Europe and now had a nice reputation and some requests. She needed a quiet, anonymous place in which to continue her work.

Kadence talked about her plans for future paintings and Edward heard her promise to paint Rosalie and Emmett's portrait.

This was agonizing. He had to get her alone to talk to her so he could understand why he felt this connection with her. He thought maybe they had met before and what he was feeling was a déjà vu type of reaction. He needed to understand what he was feeling; it was driving him beyond insane.

Finally, Kadence stood up and excused herself. She said she needed to go over to the property she was about to buy to take some measurements.

Edward was desperately trying to figure out a way to convince her to let him go with her when he heard her say, "Edward, why don't you come with me and I can show you the house I'm buying"

"Sure."

Edward barely kept his composure. He just wanted to get her alone. The thought of what might happen after that thrilled him.

Jasper was smirking as he passed him.

_Have fun! _Edward heard Alice in his mind giggling.

*************** Please Review **********


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight - it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Without a word Edward jumped into Kady's SUV with vampire speed. They were both silent for the first few minutes. He noticed that she liked to drive fast; the speedometer was up over 100 mph. Edward smiled a little.

He dared not try and touch her mind again. It was obvious she was having none of that and he couldn't afford to make her any angrier.

Edward could barely contain his hands; he had them clinched tightly on his thighs. As the minutes passed, he closed his eyes and began to fantasize of what he would do to her if she would only let him. A bit of venom began to drool out the side of his mouth that was slightly parted.

Kady scented his lust and looked over at the drooling handsome vampire in the passenger seat. She felt the sudden clinch of desire in her core and wanted nothing more than to pull over and ride him senseless. She shook her head. This was crazy; she had to figure this out.

Kady pulled the SUV over to a clearing at the side of the road and put the truck in park.

Edward's eyes snapped open.

"Okay Edward, I need to know what the hell is going on."

He could feel the sexual tension radiating off of her. Her arousal was the most captivating scent; it made him want to take her into his arms and relieve them both. The urge was almost uncontrollable. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his torso to stop himself.

He took a deep breath and then opened his eyes to gaze at her sweet agonized face.

"I honestly don't know what's happening. As soon as I saw you it, I felt an instant connection to you, I wanted to… well..."

His bravado was starting to fade now.

"To what?"

He just blurted the whole truth out before he could stop himself. His words seemed to run into one another.

"Take you in my arms and carry you up to my room. I know it makes no sense. We've never met and I have never felt that way about anyone before. The only relationship I have ever had was with a human and even with her; I never felt that strong of an urge to... well to... you know. I am so sorry. Then, in an attempt to understand what was going on, I tried to read your mind. I'm sorry for that too."

He couldn't stop apologizing. He was beginning to feel like an idiot.

"You had a romantic relationship with a human?"

Kady's voice was incredulous; she was totally thrown by his statement. Edward hadn't realized how strange his relationship with Bella actually sounded to other vampires.

"Uh, yeah, I'll tell you about it sometime."

"Okay, I'll definitely hold you to that. I too had a pretty bizarre feeling come over me when I first saw you. I'm no innocent and I know for a fact that what I have been feeling since the moment I saw you is pure lust. Instantaneous, unadulterated lust. I wanted to rip your clothes off and pretty much have my way with you right there in front of everyone. I have never felt that magnitude of passion in all my 200 plus years. I've had a one serious relationship and a couple of sexual encounters, but what I felt at that moment doesn't even compare to anything I've experienced before."

Edward felt his body tingle, harden and pulse as he heard her admission of wanting him.

"I guess we're both in the same predicament then. What do we do?"

He paused, secretly willing her to say - lets just go for it now.

_Damn, I should be ashamed of myself. What is happening to me? Shouldn't love come before lust?_

"I think we need to understand this, this…thing… first before we act on anything. I have learned the hard way to be cautious in the decisions I make and this is no different. I've recently come out of a serious relationship; one that I thought was 'it' for me. Maybe my reaction to you is in relation to that? I don't know."

Edward nodded, casting his eyes down to hide his disappointment.

"You're a very beautiful vampire Edward, that can't be denied, but it isn't your beauty that draws me to you. I feel drawn to something emanating from you that I can't explain. Even your scent is overpowering, so sexually alluring. It's as if a magnet were drawing me to you."

"That's a perfect explanation of how I am feeling!"

Edward was elated that she had the exact inexplicable feelings for him.

Kady put her hand up and continued in a stern voice.

"Edward, this is not necessarily a good thing. We need to get control of this. I'm sure there's a reason for it, one that we'll eventually figure out. For now, let's just take it slow. I can't deny I like being with you though. It's a great feeling and one I haven't had in a long time. I'd like to spend some time with you so we can get to know each other a little better. What do you think?"

It sounded like crap to Edward. He wanted to take her and make passionate love to her and all she could say was, let's take some time to get to know each other? He knew he was being unreasonable, he needed to gain some control.

"Okay, sure, that's fine."

Edward knew he didn't sound very convincing.

"Edward, I don't think you're ready to jump into this either. You _are_ a virgin, right?"

Edward eyebrows shot up at her bold question.

"Uh, yeah, I am. I never found anyone that I felt that way about, well other than Bella. I couldn't with her, I was afraid I would kill her."

"I don't know many vampires that would have abstained in that type of relationship, human or not, you're to be commended."

"It really wasn't that difficult since I knew I could easily kill her. Even when I kissed her, I had to be careful."

"No open mouth kisses?"

"Uh, no, not even that."

"Wow, you must be one of those rare 'good' vampires." She teased him with a smile and then became serious.

"I should know because I was with a very cruel one for many years."

Her face took on a stony look and she turned her head away from him to look out the window. He had a sudden urge to touch her, to try and sooth away her sadness.

"I'm sorry but I just don't see you with someone cruel."

"He didn't show me that side of him in the beginning. He hid it very well at first. He had always fed on humans but after we met, he changed to my lifestyle. Within a few years, he began to cheat. I didn't notice at first, he was very good at hiding his kills. His eyes didn't change much because he would only kill one or two humans every few months during which he would be 'visiting' a friend in another country. By the time he would return, his eyes had returned to the golden color. I found out about these kills much later from a mutual friend. But then he began to kill closer to home and when I would discover what he had done, he would beg my forgiveness and plead with me to stay. I loved him, or thought I did, so I stayed. I thought he would change; I wanted to make it work."

Kady stopped for a moment, shaking her head.

"We were living in a beautiful little house in the countryside of Italy. There was so much to paint; the landscape and people were fascinating. One evening I was walking along the little road that led up to our house when I heard a horrible scream. I came upon Nico brutally raping a human girl from the village. He didn't see me; he was too wrapped up in what he was doing. Unfortunately I was too late; when I came up on them, the girl was almost dead. When he finished raping her, he drained what blood was left in her and then he turned and saw me."

Kady stopped then and looked out the window again. Edward could sense that she was fighting to keep her composure. Maybe this was something that she didn't want to confide as of yet.

"Kadence, you don't have to tell me this."

"No, I want to; I've never told anyone what happened that day. I don't even know why I want to tell you but I feel compelled to do it. I guess I have to get it out, expel the memory from my mind maybe, I don't know."

Her sudden anguish was so great; Edward felt it as a part of himself. He took her hand to console her and closed his eyes as a thrill ran right to his core. He was determined not to lose control and fought the urges that drove him. He squeezed her hand to let her know to continue her story.

"What did you do?" Edward whispered gently to her.

Still looking out the window, she continued.

"He laughed when he saw me standing there. He kicked the body out of his way and held out his arms. He said;_ I cannot pretend any longer; take me as I am Kadencia. I am Nico; I am a killer, a destroyer of humankind. This is what we were meant to be. I want you to accept me as I am. I love you and I want you by my side._ I then told him that he could go fuck himself and that I was leaving."

"Did he try to stop you?" Edward was amazed at her courage.

"Hell yeah he tried to stop me and he was sorry he did too. He took a step towards me; I took that as a threat so I roughed him up a bit, then threw him as far as I could. I then used my ability to keep him there until I had packed and arranged to leave that accursed place. Sometimes I wonder if I should have destroyed him."

"Your ability? You're gifted?"

"Edward, I have many gifts." Kady told him solemnly.

Edward swallowed the venom still collecting in his mouth; her scent was still assaulting his senses.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"It's been two blessed years. I never knew how unhappy I really was with him until I left. Unfortunately it's left me with some trust issues."

Edward shook his head admiringly.

_This is one strong vampire._

Edward admired her strength and self confidence. She didn't need protection, she didn't need anyone. What did he have to offer her? How could she be attracted to him? He instantly felt insecure and inadequate. He frowned and looked away.

Kady misinterpreted his grimace for something else.

"Edward, I hope I haven't scared you off. My gifts are powerful but I rarely find the opportunity to use them."

_Gifts? As in more than one?_

"No Kadence, it has nothing to do with that. I think it's great that you're so strong both in abilities and in mind. I know it took a lot of courage to do what you did."

Edward meant what he said. He knew she must have gone through tremendous pain when she realized that the one she loved was a brutal rapist and killer.

"Kadence, I just don't know what I can offer you beside my friendship. I'm feeling a bit inadequate here. I'm over 100 years old but I'm pretty inexperienced compared to what you have been through in your life."

Kady was struck at the humbleness of the beautiful vampire in front of her. Was he too good to be true? She needed to know. She felt a bit bad for doing it but she needed to test him to find out if the innocence was a façade or if he was for real.

"Edward, that _is_ what I want - a friend. I need someone to talk to, to spend time with; someone to understand that after what I went through, I need time to trust again. You and I have a connection, but it seems to be purely sexual right now. I want more than that."

He felt his connection to her strengthen and felt a need to share something of himself with her.

"Kadence, since you told me your story, let me tell you mine."

"Okay but please call me Kady."

For the next couple of hours, they sat in her truck and he told her his story - the infamous tragic story of Bella and Edward. He was completely honest, he told her everything.

When he was finished, there was silence. After a few moments, he looked over at her. She was shaking her head at him.

"Damn Edward, how can you stand to be near her and the children? Aren't you just subjecting yourself to torture every time you see them?"

Was he imagining the jealous tone to her voice?

"No, actually it really makes me happy to have them around. I still feel protective of her and now her children. I love her, but it isn't anything even remotely romantic."

"Still, I think it's sort of weird that you still have them in your life."

Yes, there was definitely a jealous tenor to her voice. Another thrill shot through him and he took her both of her hands in his, enjoying the jolts of electricity shooting through him.

"I do not have any romantic feelings for Bella Black. She is a dear friend of mine and I have promised her that I would always protect her and her children. Not that she needs it with the walking time bomb of a husband she has."

"He's the shape shifter I met called Jacob?"

"Yeah, that's him."

Kady recollected the image of the tall and very well built shape shifter she had met at Edward's house.

"Damn, with a husband like that, I'm sure she's well satisfied but I still think it's weird that she still hangs around you."

She was shaking her head at him again. She did feel jealous of this human - Bella Black, but then she was only a human and one he left behind long ago. He never even kissed her properly much less shagged her.

_He is mine now._

Kady had made up her mind that Edward was hers now and she would make sure everyone knew it when it came time. She was pretty sure now that his humble nature was reall but she still didn't quite understand the extraordinary reaction between them. Because of that her instinct told her to take caution. She would take it slow, give them both time to come to terms with the strange emotions churning between them.

Edward knew whatever was happening between them was bizarre at best but he was determined to keep Kady in his life. He would do and be anything she wanted. He would be content just to be near her. He looked into her smoldering golden eyes.

"Listen Kady, we'll go as slow as you want. You call the shots, okay?"

Kady nodded, a sweet smile on her beautiful face, and pulled him into a tight embrace. Her scent was powerful and heady, he felt as though he was floating in time and space. Then she released him and placed her hands on the steering wheel.

"I want to show you my house."

*************** Please Review **********


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight - it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They drove a few more minutes; the road began to wind and climb upwards. Then as the house came into sight Edward could see that it was situated on a mountain with a view perfect for an artist.

Kady took his hand and held it the entire time she showed him around the property. Edward's body felt like it was on fire, he couldn't help the fact she had him totally turned on. He could scent her arousal and knew she felt the same but she didn't show any sign of losing control. Except for the evident bulge in his pants, he thought he pretty much kept the way he felt to himself.

_I feel like such a pervert, she's all I can think about._

Kady knew perfectly well how difficult this was for Edward because she too was having a problem keeping her hands to herself. She felt a thrill run through her every time she caught sight of the very obvious evidence of his arousal even though he did his best to turn away from her whenever they stopped. It was a bit irritating actually.

_I feel like ripping those damn pants off!_

Time passed quickly and it started to get dark before they knew it.

They both stood on the balcony of the studio, looking out at the reds and golds as the sun faded behind the mountains. Kady couldn't take it any longer and surprised Edward by making a simple request.

"Edward, would you kiss me please?"

She didn't have to ask twice. He reached for her immediately and suddenly her arms were around his neck, her lips inviting him to take them.

_Yes!_

His excitement mounted as he fought to keep control.

As excited as he was, Edward wanted her to know that she could trust him. He lowered his lips to hers, his tongue gently asking for entrance to her sweet mouth. She responded more fiercely than he expected and what started as a gentle kiss quickly turned in a passionate explosion he hadn't anticipated.

Their tongues intertwined, a primeval dance of passion that was as old as time. He was careful not to let his hands explore her body too much but the amount of energy it took to control them was draining him. In contrast, he let her explore his body all she wanted. Her hands slipped up inside his shirt, her fingers exploring his chest, pinching his nipples which hardened along with other integral parts of his body. He moaned into her mouth, wondering how long he could keep the tight control he had over his hands. His moans seemed to excite her further and she ground herself into him which drove him even further to the edge of losing control. Edward felt his erection about to split his jeans as he reciprocated her action, letting his hands slip down a little to her lower back, pressing her further into him.

Kady could feel Edward's rock hard cock grind into her core which she knew was soaked. She closed her eyes tightly and fought the primal urges that drove her. She wanted him inside her so badly. She had a quick vision of throwing him to the balcony floor, ripping his clothes off and in a flash sinking down on pure heaven.

_"Oh fuck yeah, why not?" _ She tried to convince herself.

Yet flashes of memories held her back.

Edward was right on the edge of losing control when Kady broke the kiss, reluctantly pulling away, her hands sliding out from under his shirt. She rested them on his hips and looked him up and down with passion filled black eyes.

"Edward, my body says go for it, but my mind is telling me to wait. Tell me what to do."

Okay, this wasn't fair. Edward wanted her now, all of her. He wanted to be inside of her, to make her his. All it would take was another passion filled kiss and he knew he could convince her. His body was shaking hard with his attempts to control himself but he knew he could really screw it up; he had to think quick.

A rational thought made its way into his mind.

_I can't take advantage of her emotional state_.

In the end, the gentleman in him won out. He managed to focus himself and take her hand.

"Kady, you are so amazing, I want to be close to you and I feel you want that too. I need you to completely trust me before we decide to take that step."

He was mentally kicking himself. He knew what he wanted and it took everything in him to hold back. He had barely managed to stop himself from taking her down to the soft carpet inside and making love to her, hard and fast or slow and passionate, it didn't matter to him. He just knew he wanted to be one with her.

Kady almost wished he would have tried to convince her but she knew she would be glad he didn't later.

"Edward, I can see that you want me just as badly as I want you. It's honorable of you to hold back what I can just guess is a whole century of unrealized passion. I know this is taking a lot out of you and as I said before, you are truly a good person and a gentleman."

_That's me, sweet, gentlemanly Edward. Damn, damn._

She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, his scent assailing her senses. She stopped breathing in order to keep her senses.

"I'm sorry; I really don't mean to send you mixed messages. It's just that you're so damn delicious."

Edward was silent still warring with himself over his decision.

She sighed, and then quickly, as if afraid she would change her mind, she said, "You're right; we need to wait until the right time."

She took a couple of steadying unneeded breaths, drawing in his scent one last time, then turned and left him on the balcony. He took a moment to compose himself, cursing the bulge that refused to diminish.

Edward started thinking of his latest patient's test results and very slowly, his body started to return to normal. This was something he never had to worry about with Bella. He had been aroused plenty of times but never like this. He was always able to control that part of himself. With Bella it was the bloodlust he had trouble with.

The feeling he had with Kady was unbelievably carnal; he felt like a totally different person with her. How long could he maintain this restraint? He knew this had to be Kady's call if he was to gain her trust and ultimately her love. He had to let her call the shots.

Kady went to her room to change her clothes. Her panties were soaked and with them her jeans. She cleaned up and went out to the foyer to wait for Edward. When he didn't show up, Kady chuckled to herself.

_Having a bit of trouble calming down are we?_

"Are you coming Edward?"

Edward heard Kady call to him and after a time he was able to join her downstairs. As they walked to the SUV, his mood lifted considerably when he suddenly realized that his dream of finding his soul mate could actually become reality.

_I know she's the one. _

He instantly committed to wait as long as it took for her to trust him. He _would _win her in the end and after all, he had plenty of time.

Over the next few weeks, Kady and Edward spent every moment they could together. He helped get her house in order and even worked on her truck just so he could be near her. He was falling deeply in love with her; the feeling was so much more intense than what he had felt for Bella. He thought maybe she felt the same but was holding back because of the pain she had been through with her previous relationship.

Kady loved spending time with her handsome vampire but things were beginning to get a bit too much for her. He was all she thought of. She tried to justify her feelings.

_Could I be falling in love again? How do I know this is real and not just lust? Well hell even if it's just lust I know I like him enough to fuck him. Maybe I can just fuck him? No, I can't do that. Sex always leads to emotional stuff for me. I want to trust him though. I know he trusts me and he is so innocent and honorable. Oh hell I just don't know._

Kady was going crazy trying to reason it all out. She was afraid of getting emotionally involved again after her last relationship which had devastated her at the time. She knew she needed to learn to trust again. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. She knew if she entered into a sexual relationship with Edward that she would definitely become emotionally involved.

_Hell, I'm already emotionally involved._

Kady began to let her guard down and her trust for Edward grew more as each glorious day passed. There was plenty of hand holding but they didn't even come close to kissing again. It was as if both of them were afraid that if they started something they might not have the control to stop.

Edward was under her truck when he got a call from Emmett.

"Hey bro, what's going on?"

"Nothing much Em, just working on Kady's truck."

"Get laid yet?"

Lately this was his brother's favorite subject. He found pleasure in tormenting Edward about his non-existent sex life.

"Shut up Emmett, why did you call?"

"Touchy, touchy. You do know that you wouldn't be so grouchy if you could just get a little, right?"

Emmett was actually being serious now.

"That's none of your business Emmett and if that's all you called about, then I'm hanging up on you again." Edward was growling, all the while knowing that Emmett was right.

"No, no wait… Esme told me to let Kady know she is invited over tonight to celebrate Rosalie's birthday. Bella and the kids are coming too. "

"Why are _you_ calling? Where are Rosalie and Alice?"

"They left with Esme and Carlisle to hunt before the kiddies come over. Jasper and I are going after they come back."

The Cullen family was always very careful never to be the least bit thirsty when they knew a visit from Bella and the children was imminent.

"Yeah, sure, I'll ask her but I'm sure she'll want to go."

Edward really wasn't sure how Kady would react to being in the same vicinity as Bella and her children. They hadn't spoken of them again since that first day. Lately when they visited his family, he was either at Kady's house or on his way to see her so she hadn't met them yet.

He walked up to the house, scrubbed up and then went upstairs to find Kady painting in her studio. The detail of the gorgeous mountain landscape was jaw-dropping. It was more than a simple painting. Beauty and emotion poured out of the canvas and into the onlooker's heart. Edward didn't understand how she could do that with a simple landscape but then he was always amazed at her talent.

Forks was lucky enough to have several wonderful sunny days in each week lately and Kady had taken full advantage of the unusually wonderful weather to capture the Olympic mountains at their best.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Esme has invited us over to celebrate Rosalie's birthday tonight. Do you want to go?"

"Of course I want to go. I feel like we've been ignoring your family these last few weeks; it'll be good to see them."

But then it occurred to him that he hadn't told her everything.

"Um, Bella and her children will be there."

A jealous pang hit Kady like a dart when she heard him mention Bella's name.

Edward saw her stiffen, her brush suspended in air before she turned to him attempting to appear nonchalant.

"Okay, I need to meet them anyway, right?"

He smiled at her. Her small attempt to hide her jealously was so cute and at that moment he loved her more than anything.

"Yes, it's time to meet them. They _are_ a part of my family too."

_It's time I make him mine; the hell with the rest of it._

Kady stared at him for a moment then turned and threw her brush to the side and covered her painting.

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't help it, I'm jealous of her. You loved this human; she was everything to you at one time."

Edward loved her honesty too.

"Yes, she was, but in a very different way. Wait until you meet her to judge; tell me what you think after you have talked with her and have gotten to know who Bella is."

Kady nodded, but Edward could tell she was skeptical.

He watched as Kady put her paints away and cleaned up her easel.

Kady now had a one track mind. It was time to stake her claim on Edward. She was willing to risk getting emotionally involved because there was no way she was going to hold back anymore. She wanted all of him. She licked her lips in anticipation.

When she finally turned back to him, her eyes had a sultry look to them. Suddenly the scent of her arousal hit Edward hard.

"Edward, I've been thinking about you all day. I know why you try to stay away from me, I understand, but this gentleman thing has really gone too far now."

_By the time I'm through with him he won't know who Bella Black is._

Smiling sensuously, she wound her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers. He immediately responded; their tongues danced together. He felt her hands on his body as before and he silently willed her not to stop this time.

He was well rewarded because this time Kady's hands didn't stop. She pulled his shirt off and moved her mouth to his chest, kissing, nipping and licking her way down over his abs, to the sensitive place just below his stomach. She started to unbutton his jeans when he stopped her.

"Kady, please, I don't know if I'll be able to stop this time."

"Don't stop me Edward, I want this." She growled at him.

He let go of her hands and she slipped his jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

Kady wanted to taste _her_ vampire and nothing was going to stop her.

Kady slipped most of his length into her mouth, murmuring to him how wonderful he tasted.

_So sweet, so lovely, so huge!_

Edward had never felt so alive as he did at that moment. Her mouth and tongue were sending him into a world he had only dreamed of. He groaned and held her shoulders as she loved him from below. Her expertise was apparent as she swiftly brought him to climax. His senses exploded and all he knew was rapture as he released into her lovely mouth.

Kady swallowed Edward's sweet venom and licked her lips. She led him over to the soft couch and sat him down. Edward was dazed; still feeling the effects of her lovemaking.

Kady looked down at him with a fiery look in her eyes.

"Edward, I know you were made for me and from this day forward I plan to never let you forget it. I have to be honest with you; I still have some trust issues but I know with time I'll overcome them."

She said this with such fierce passion in her voice that he felt the vibration all the way through to his vampire heart. He knew that this was the moment he had waited for since he was made.

_She's mine. I'll do anything to keep her and make her trust me._

Edward reached for her and she came to him, letting him cradle her in his lap.

His desire for her rose once again and this time he was the one who undressed her. There was no resistance as he slowly revealed her lovely body. He purposely took it slow, wanting to savor every second. He gently covered her mouth with his and carried her to the master bedroom where he laid her down upon the Victorian bedspread, her lovely soft hair spread out all around her.

"Kadence, I love you and I know I've finally found my soul mate, the one I was meant to be with. I will never leave you my love, you can always trust me; my life is yours."

Simple words could not express the love he felt for this incredible creature in his arms. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

Edward may not have been experienced in the art of making love but he set about doing his best to show Kady how special she was. He kept it slow, starting with her beautiful mouth and neck, making his way down to her lush breasts. She moaned with pleasure, pushing herself into his mouth, begging him for more. The sounds she made were like music to his ears, her pleas fed his desire.

He stubbornly took his time and made love to her with his mouth, tongue and hands in every way he could imagine, bringing her to climax again and again. She wanted more from him though.

"Edward, please, I'm ready for you, I need you inside of me, now."

At the sound of her urgent plea, he felt himself grow even larger. The thought of becoming one with her had him literally panting with desire. She pulled him to her and wrapped her legs around him.

"Damn it Edward, now!" She all but screamed at him.

He paused for a moment, taking in her beauty. Then, covering her mouth with his, he plunged into heaven, both of them crying out with the joy of their union.

Kady's eyes widened when she felt him enter her. The feeling was incredible and she wound her legs tighter around him to pull him deeper.

Edward had never known true ecstasy before that moment and could not even imagine what would be better. He drove into her hard but she demanded more. He had held back at the beginning but he couldn't injure this woman, there was nothing to fear. He abandoned himself to the primal act itself, driving into her hard and fast, loving that he could let go completely. They were in perfect sync with each other, both of them climbing to the top and then reaching the peak, both screaming their release, holding to each other for support.

He held her in his arms afterwards, kissing her here and there, murmuring his love for her over and over. He had finally found his place in this existence. Kadence was his and he was hers.

Kady closed her eyes and knew she would never let anyone take Edward from her. She instinctively knew she what she had suspected in the past few weeks. She could completely trust him with her life, her secrets.

A pang of arousal shot through her and she reached for him, wanting him inside her again. Edward smiled and did exactly as his lady bid him.

*************** Please Review **********


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight - it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Warning - Lemons ahead! Mature readers only please.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Since this was Kady's first time around Bella and the children, Edward suggested they go hunting to which she was quick to agree. He watched as Kady expertly scented, stalked and caught a huge mountain lion. She was so strong and confident; it felt good to be with someone so self-assured. They hunted longer than usual; Kady wanted to make sure that she wasn't thirsty when she met the humans for the first time.

Edward was glad that he'd remembered Rosalie's birthday was coming up when Kady and he had gone to Seattle on a shopping trip the previous month. They visited a jewelry store that he knew had the style Rosalie wore. She would love the heavily studded diamond and sapphire necklace and bracelet set they bought to give to her.

When Kady first saw it in the store's case, she was taken aback.

"Wow, that's quite a set there."

"Rosalie's quite a girl." he laughed, thinking of his ostentatious sister.

While they were there, Edward had bought Kady a simple yet lovely onyx and diamond set she admired. When she came downstairs, ready for the party, he noticed she was wearing it. It looked exquisite against her smooth pale skin and raven hair and it pleased him that she decided to wear it to the party. Her silky black pantsuit was stunning and Edward found himself growing aroused again.

Kady was pleased Edward wanted her again but she was too anxious to follow his lead. Every time she thought about Bella Black she felt a sense of violence rise up in her. It was unreasonable; this she knew, but it was there all the same. She supposed it was jealousy resulting from her low self confidence in herself. She needed to give the human a chance at least.

Edward sensed her anxiety and just held her to him, murmuring gently.

"Edward, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything love."

"Monitor my thoughts while I'm at the party."

This totally took Edward by surprise since Kady fiercely guarded her privacy and never let him enter her mind. He thought maybe the apprehension she was feeling wasn't worth even going.

"Are you okay with this Kady? I can call and tell them we won't be going."

"No, I want to go. I have to go. I have to meet Bella and come to terms with the way I feel about her. I know it's unreasonable but I think I might hate her and, well, I just don't know how I will react to her."

Kady was serious; she actually thought she might harm Bella. Edward knew better though.

"I don't think you'll find anything about Bella Black to hate Kady. Yes, I will monitor your thoughts but I doubt I could stop you if you wanted to do anything."

Kady was a strong vampire, definitely stronger than himself and even Emmett who was the most physically powerful of them all. Plus she had gifts. He shook his head; nothing could convince him that Kady would harm any human regardless of her power. She was jealous though and he would monitor her thoughts as she asked. He went one step further.

"You know that Jasper is an empath, right? Would you like if I called him to ask if he could monitor the emotional atmosphere when you meet Bella for the first time?"

"Oh Edward, yes please!" He could hear the relief in her voice.

He made a quick phone call to Jasper, explaining the situation. His request wasn't at all unusual for Jasper since he routinely kept the emotional climate calm when situations arose.

Kady didn't really feel she would harm the human. After all she had never bitten a human in all her vampire years. Her control was firmly in place but then she had never loved as strongly as she loved Edward. She was possessive of him and these feelings were still foreign to her. She was relieved to hear Edward would have Jasper monitor the meeting.

On the drive over Kady thought about her relationship with Edward and his family. This was all still so new for her. She had never been a part of any family although when she was a young vampire, she found herself craving the security of a coven. That definitely changed with time since she had learned pretty early to take care of herself and not to trust anyone. Trusting Nico had been the first time she had opened herself up and of course that ended badly. She wanted to trust Edward and she was sure she did but part of her deep inside still held back. A part she hid from the world that was still raw with anger and hurt.

Meeting Bella Black was going to be interesting. Kady was going to try and keep an open mind. Surely this human had to be harmless if the whole Cullen family loved her. They loved Bella the way Kady secretly yearned to be loved. Maybe that was what she was jealous of?

Kady shook her head and chastised herself.

_Silly bitch, what the hell is wrong with you? _

Edward noticed the little shake and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She still had not opened her mind to him but he said nothing, knowing that she would when she felt she needed him.

They arrived early and his family affectionately greeted Kady.

Rosalie squealed over the beautifully wrapped gift Kady handed her and ran to place it on the table that was by now overflowing with presents of every size and shape. Mostly from Emmett, Edward guessed.

Earlier Edward had threatened Emmett so he wouldn't voice out loud any of the sexual innuendoes he had been throwing at him the past few weeks.

Emmett was laughing as he mouthed in Edward's direction, "Did you get any yet?"

Edward ignored him and he gasped.

"Oh my god he did, he finally did!" Rosalie jabbed him hard with her elbow and Edward heard him yelp.

Kady sent Edward a seductive smile to which his body responded to immediately. He returned her smile thinking he just wanted to disappear with her.

Since the children were coming, Alice and Esme had made a wonderful cake and had even bought ice cream to go along with it.

Rosalie was so excited about having the kids come to the party. They loved their Aunt Rose and in them she had fulfilled her fantasy to be a mother. Bella trusted Rosalie completely with her children and had allowed all of the Cullens to become very close to them.

The Cullens all loved the kids but of them all, Rosalie had an especially protective instinct when it came to them. Edward knew they would always be well protected. Plus, between her and Alice, the children were lavished with gifts and were the best dressed children in Forks. He could only imagine how Jacob felt about that.

They heard the SUV pull up outside. Edward let the others go out to welcome Bella and her family, opting instead to stay inside with Kady. Jasper stayed as well and stood off to the side, sending Kady a reassuring smile.

Edward could feel Kady's nervousness so he reached out to pull her tightly against him. She opened her mind to him.

_Tell me it's going to be okay Edward. _

"Its okay love, I know you'll be fine."

Edward was struck at how wonderful it was to have access to her thoughts. She was just as lovely inside as she was out. He remembered that she had called him a good person. It took one to know one he supposed. He also noticed that there was something she quickly hid yet he caught a glimpse before she was able to do so. He saw anger and pain; then it was gone.

_Of course she still has anger and pain. It's still so soon after Nico. He still affects her._

Edward would of course think that the pain she hid came from her relationship with Nico. Little did he realize her issues went far deeper than that one relationship that went wrong.

Together they waited for the family to enter the front door. Edward monitored her thoughts which were fraught with trepidation but not in the least alarming. Jasper sent out a calming vibe and Kady responded, visibly relaxing a bit.

The boys, Jesse and Cole, burst through the door first followed by the rest of the family. Rosalie was carrying Skye and Emmett had little Jacob Jr. which everyone now called Jakey. Anya had hitched a ride on her grandpa Carlisle's back and Bella came in with Alice's arm around her waist. Jacob was not with them to Edward's relief.

Jasper stood off to the side and Edward immediately felt another calming vibe go through the room. Bella looked expectantly in our direction so Edward pulled Kady forward to make the introductions.

"Bella, I want you to meet Kadence. Kady, this is Bella Black."

Edward watched Kady's thoughts closely and Jasper imperceptibly moved a little closer.

The human and vampire stared at each other for a moment. Kady's face was impassive as she took in the human standing before her.

Bella stuck her hand out towards Kady with a sincere, sweet smile on her face.

"It is so good to finally meet you Kadence."

Edward listened intently to Kady's thoughts as she met Bella for the first time.

As she took the human's hand, Kady noticed that the woman's chocolate brown eyes had such depth to them, kindness and goodness fairly emanated from the girl. Her hand was warm and her sweet scent caused her head to spin a little.

Kady couldn't help the smile that made its way to her mouth. The woman was positively fascinating in some way she couldn't describe.

"It's good to meet you too Bella. I've heard so much about you. Oh and please call me Kady."

Just then Anya called to her mother from the kitchen.

"Excuse me a moment guys."

As Bella turned, she tripped over her own feet. Kady quickly reached out to catch her and set her upright.

"Oh thanks, typical me, always tripping on my own feet. Forever needing assistance, that's me." Bella was muttering, obviously embarrassed, an inviting red flush staining her cheeks.

Kady's thoughts turned almost maternal as she watched Bella make her way into the kitchen.

Edward saw Jasper visibly relax as he went to sit on the sofa in front of the television.

"Thanks Jasper."

_No problem Edward. Anytime._

Kady turned to Edward and whispered too low for the humans to hear.

"I can see why you're protective of her. She's so endearing, I even feel protective of her and I just met her. She also really smells good, too good. How did you resist that scent for so long?"

"It took lots of control."

He really didn't want to talk about Bella right now. He was so proud of Kady and all he wanted was to be with her, beside her, inside her.

Jasper cleared his throat, interrupting the sexual tension that was beginning to build inside Edward.

Kady relaxed visibly. She sensed that Bella Black was not a threat to her relationship with Edward and the protective instincts she felt for the little human were intensified by the woman's sweetness. However she felt she still needed to stake her claim, albeit gently.

Edward saw that Bella had come back into the room and was walking towards them.

"Excuse us Edward, I want to introduce Kady to my children."

Without an ounce of fear or hesitancy, Bella took Kady's hand and led her into the dining room where the Cole and Jesse were dancing around the table making as much noise as they could. Kady let her lead her, obviously amused and still utterly confounded by the very strange human woman.

While Rosalie hovered, Bella introduced her children one by one. Kady found the children charming, especially Cole who was jumping up and down reaching up for her to hold him. She reached down and gently took the child in her arms, immediately feeling a very strong protective feeling towards him. As he chattered, he stroked her cheek and twisted a bit of her hair around his little finger.

Kady chuckled to herself and watched him as he told her all about what they got Rosalie and how he helped Anya and Jesse wrap the present.

Edward stood close by watching Kady interact with the little boy.

_She is truly amazing._

After the introductions Bella asked Kady if she could talk with her. Kady placed Cole on the ground and followed Bella to one side of the room. Edward again stood close by, standing in the doorway of the family room with his back to them. He continued to monitor the conversation as well as Kady's thoughts.

"Kady, I'm so happy for you and Edward. He deserves to be happy. I suppose he told you about our past and I want you to know that what happened between us is history. Edward is very special and I care about him but _only_ as a very good friend. I want you and me to be friends also if possible."

Edward smiled; Bella was trying in her sweet way to assure Kady that she wasn't a threat to them.

Kady was very still and listened to all that Bella had to say. Edward could see in her mind that she was amused by Bella's attempts to let her know she had no romantic claim to him, but she was also wary. When she spoke her voice held a slightly possessive tone.

"Thank you for that Bella. Edward _is_ a very special _vampire_. He is kind, compassionate and a gentleman and I have never met anyone like him. I love him very much and I have no desire or intention of _ever_ letting him go. I appreciate you talking with me and I too hope we can be friends."

Kady smiled at Bella, effectively softening her words.

Bella gave her a quick hug and joined the family at the table where they were lighting candles before singing Happy Birthday to Rosalie.

Bella didn't seem to catch it but Edward knew Kady had given Bella a carefully worded warning as she staked her claim to him. Edward also knew that it was lost on Bella who was totally in love with her husband. It gave him a thrill hearing Kady speak of him in that manner.

Kady enjoyed the party and at the end she was spending lots of time with little Cole. He was a daredevil and Kady was having fun catching him as him jumped off of the playground equipment. The child seemed to have no fear. Edward was enjoying watching them and the other children as they played in the paradise Esme had created for them.

Kady was having fun with the little boy. She never experienced this kind of play as a child before. Her orphanage upbringing was full of harsh memories of being forced to work in sweat houses and then of numerous types of abuse as she grew older.

Cole laughed and planted a wet kiss on her cheek before wriggling down to climb up once again.

Kady felt a surge of affection followed by a strong protective vibe. She vowed never to let anything hurt the four beautiful human children playing so happily. She didn't even try to understand why she felt this way, she just accepted it.

Bella seemed totally at ease with letting Cole so close to Kady.

_Bella's trusting to a fault._ Edward mused.

An overpowering scent of wolf hit Edward hard and he instinctively looked up to find Kady. She had been alerted too and stood still with Cole in her arms.

_It's Jacob._

Edward nodded his head in her direction, acknowledging her warning.

_Let me know if he gives you any trouble._

Kady was keeping a close eye on him; Edward smiled thinking how strange it was to have the role of protector turned around.

_Hey bloodsucker._

Hey Jacob.

Jacob had come up to stand beside Edward and stood there with his arms crossed looking out at Kady who had resumed playing with Cole.

"So what's this I hear about you and Kady? You guys really together now?"

"Yes, we're together, now and always." Edward bristled at his insolent tone.

"Yeah, well you could do worse, that's for sure. Kady is a classy chick, even for a vamp. Better be good to her."

What was this? Jacob telling _him _how to treat his mate? Edward managed to keep his composure.

"You talk as though you know her well." Edward said this between gritted teeth.

"I feel like I do. We've talked a few times in town and that night we all met her, I could tell she is genuinely a good person. It's not her fault she's a vamp and I know I can trust _her_." Jacob said with an emphasis on the _her_.

Jacob was as sincere as he could possibly be while still managing to insult Edward.

Edward let the insult go and smiled, thinking Kady also had a gift for making people like her. There was no end to her abilities it seemed.

"Well, thanks then."

Anya, Jesse and Cole came running up to Jacob from the playground and Jacob scooped all of them up at one time. Edward could see and feel the love he had for them and for Bella who came up behind him with Skye in her arms. She encircled his waist with one arm.

Edward moved away from them and turned to Kady who was walking towards him from the playground.

She put her arms around him and sighed.

"They make a cute family Edward. The kids are all great but it's funny that none of them smell as good as their mother."

"It's the wolf in them." He joked to Kady.

She punched him and they started walking back up to the house.

Charlie was pulling up in the driveway as they neared the house, apologizing before he was even out of his truck.

"I'm sorry to be late; I had to finish up some stuff at the station."

'Oh hey, no problem Charlie, it's good to see you again. I want you to meet my fiancée, Kady."

Kady gave Edward a curious glance.

_Fiancée?_

Edward shrugged and smiled at her.

Charlie's thoughts, although muddled, were clear enough for Edward to see that Charlie found Kady fascinating, effectively causing him to fall over his words.

"Oh, uh, hi there Kady. I've seen you around town, welcome to Forks and uh, it is good to see Edward happy."

"Hey there yourself Charlie, good to meet you too. You have a wonderful family."

"Yeah, they sure keep me busy."

At the mention of his grandchildren, Charlie's face split into a huge smile and he turned to welcome Bella, Jacob and the kids as they surrounded him with cries of "Grandpa, Grandpa!"

Edward was hit again with the sense that things were right in the world. This is the way it was meant to be. Bella was happy and safe; she had her family and would always be loved.

Kady and Edward left the happy family, continuing up to the house.

Later that evening, after the party, they headed back to Kady's house. During the drive home Edward could scent Kady's arousal building; he saw her hands clinching. He smiled and ignored her to see how it would all play out.

Kady's anxiety over meeting Bella Black had subsided to only be replaced by a sense of longing. Longing turned into arousal quickly as she started having visions of what she was going to do to Edward when she got him home. She had closed her mind to him again so she could surprise him.

_He's in for it_. She smirked to herself.

As soon as they got inside the door, she physically attacked him, almost knocking him over. Her hands were everywhere all at once. In a flash, their clothes were gone and she had slammed him to the floor. Desire raged through Edward also yet he remained submissive and allowed her do exactly as she pleased. She positioned herself above him, her golden eyes glittering with electric blue flecks. Edward was enthralled at the erotic image she presented.

_What the hell have I been missing all of these years?_

She came down hard, leaning forward, pinning his arms, riding him. She made the most delicious noises he had ever heard. He loved this assertive Kady and allowed her to do as she willed. He watched her as she drove down on him again and again, slightly changing the angle causing her to moan loudly. He closed his eyes then and enjoyed her ride, feeling his own climax building.

Kady screamed as her orgasm hit her hard, taking him with her to a mind blowing climax. Afterwards, he spiraled down and lay with her on the floor in the foyer, caressing her gently.

Kady collapsed on top of Edward then rolled off to the side a little. Edward looked over at her and smiled. Her eyes were closed, her sensitive nipples were still rock hard as her orgasm slowly receded. She was amazed at the different sensations she was feeling as Edward began caressing her.

Edward couldn't resist kissing her relaxed body, nipping her here and there. He made love to her slowly, driving her mad as he would bring her close to climax then pull back. He turned her over on her stomach on the smooth foyer floor, and massaged her beautiful backside, nipping her back. She whimpered, rising up on her knees, backing into him, offering herself. He rubbed the length of his erection between her lush cheeks, reveling in the sensuous feel of her. She groaned and pushed back harder towards him. He pulled her up closer, and teasingly entering her inch by inch until she was screaming and bucking, trying to get him to push all the way into her.

"Dammit Edward, fuck me already!"

Reveling in the control he had for the moment, he grasped her hips, pulling out just until he was at the entrance and then proceeded to slam into her as hard, giving her exactly what she wanted.

Kady cried out as she lay submissively under Edward as he lustily thrust into her. The domination of the position thrilled her; usually she was the one who liked to be in charge. In this position he was finding places inside her she had never known existed.

She never let Nico take her like this although he had always begged her. She was fortunate enough to be stronger and therefore was able to elude his attempts. She allowed this with Edward only because of the trust she had built with him.

Edward slammed into her again and again until she started screaming his name and something like_ - oh yes Edward, yes! _- until he couldn't hear anything else. He enjoyed the control he had as he held her down and drove into her until they climaxed and collapsed, spent and sated.

They had destroyed the little table by the door and put a hole in the foyer wall; the splinters and plaster lay everywhere. They looked at each other and started laughing.

He scooped her up, taking her up to one of the bathrooms boasting a huge garden tub which he proceeded to fill.

"Edward, when you introduced me as your fiancée to Charlie, did you mean it?"

Obviously this beautiful creature didn't realize she meant everything to him.

"Kady, before I met you I didn't have much hope that I would find someone to spend my existence with, much less someone that I would love. I dreamed of finding someone to spend eternity with. Then I met you, the sparks flew and I realized that I had indeed found my true soul mate. I told myself that I would win you and once I did, I would never let you go. Now you ask if I meant what I said when I called you my fiancée? Kady, I want to make you my wife, my partner in every way possible. I want us to be forever intertwined so nothing will ever be able to part us."

Kady thought about this for a moment. This was serious, more serious than even her relationship with Nico. He had never declared love for her in the way Edward was. Nico said he loved her and the sex was fairly good but it was as if he was always hiding something. Of course his dark secret became exposed later. Kady shook her head at the memories.

Now she was the one hiding something from Edward. The anger and pain from her past was always with her. Unlike many vampires she was cursed with remembering every detail from her life before she was turned which included abuse of many kinds. Rape that started at the age of nine, repeated beatings, being made to work in a sweat house and never knowing a kind word. Numerous failed friendships with other vampires came after that and then of course the Nico fiasco. She knew she needed to deal with her issues.

_Can I really make it work with Edward? Doesn't he deserve better that me? Will I ever be whole?_

He pulled her over on top of him, the bubbles of the bath all around them.

"Kady, would you please do the honor of marrying me? Would you agree to spend eternity with me, as long as we both shall exist?"

Kady looked at his handsome, sweet face. The love for her was so evident in his eyes and in his touch. Kady pushed back the memories and accepted what he offered her.

"Yes Edward, I will. I love you."

She laid her head on his chest and for a time they lay there together in the huge garden tub filled with bubbles, listening to the sounds of the night birds outside the window. Kady found that she was able to forget the past for a while.

Kady thought for a long time, going over their first meeting, the progression of their relationship. She felt she truly knew who Edward was. She trusted him with her life which was something she had never trusted anyone with. She thought to give him a gift.

Edward heard her voice inside his head as she dropped her mind's shield.

_Edward, from this day forward, my mind will be open to you. I trust you Edward._

Kady opened her mind but was careful to hide her anger and pain in the furthest corners of her mind. Pushed it all back instead of sharing it. She knew she should be open with Edward about her past and the baggage she carried but she just wanted to be happy. At least for a while.

Being able to hear Kady's thoughts had other benefits. Edward found that since her mind was open to him, he knew exactly what she wanted, when she needed it and in doing so, he was able to fulfill every fantasy, every need and desire she had.

They took a leisurely bath, soaping each other, unable to keep their hands to themselves. When she bent over to rescue a sponge from the floor, he took advantage, taking her quickly from behind. She let him ride her, moaning her delight, begging him for more. He was learning how to please her quickly thanks to the ability to read her thoughts. He knew exactly the angle she needed in order to peak which she did hard and long.

_Letting you into my mind was the best idea I've had in a very long time. _

Edward chuckled, turning her around and guided her head down.

She sighed happily and turned to him, taking him into her mouth, sending him once again to that rapturous place that only belonged to the two of them.

*************** Please Review **********

**Author's Note: This is a bit of happy fluff for us all but can it last? **

**Keep tuned in to find out!**


End file.
